


约会

by yimeng



Category: ALL昱
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yimeng/pseuds/yimeng





	约会

他今天放假，龚子棋说要带他去约会，他试了好几件衣服都不满意，正在往身上比是粉色好看还是蓝色好看的时候马佳进来了，叼着根刚点上的烟过来一手搂着他的腰，一手夹着烟往他女穴探，把昨晚含进去的精都给摸出来后把那口烟压着塞到他耳朵里“来，程昱，爸爸给你补一发。”  
然后他就扶着穿衣镜，撅起屁股让爸爸艹他的女穴，爸爸好心的一次次往他的宫颈口撞，撞的他穴里直流水又被爸爸的阴茎给堵回去，那根烟被按灭在镜子上后马佳才开始专心致志的艹他，掐着他的腰往里撞，蔡程昱被顶的脚趾扣住地毯才没滑走，嘴里不清不楚的念着，马佳听不清楚，一巴掌拍他屁股上“我怎么教你的，大点声。”  
“嗯，…爸爸，爸爸，好爽，那里好爽…”他摇着屁股追随着马佳的阴茎，等人抵着宫颈口射出来的时候他大腿已经开始发颤，却还是压低腰身让精液往里流的更深。  
马佳抽出来的时候他一滴精也没漏，把穴口紧紧闭合着，马佳用拇指揉了揉觉得有趣，伸了两根手指进去把穴扩开“要不是掰开了还能看见，我真以为我宝贝吃男人精活着呐。”马佳接了蔡程昱递给他的按摩棒顺着自己手指插进去，等那东西的底座严丝合缝的和穴口贴住还前后抽插了下，让按摩棒更加贴紧。  
蔡程昱把带锁的贞操带迅速穿好，然后拿着两条裙子问“爸爸，哪条好看？”马佳选不出来他穿哪条裙子，可他选的出一条中间带链子的乳环让他带上。  
等龚子棋来接他的时候他已经穿着粉色短裙等他了，龚子棋搂过他往裙子下一摸就能摸到他没穿内裤露着的后穴。  
龚子棋宠溺的亲了下他的眼皮，然后让他跨上机车带他去看电影。  
等着龚子棋买可乐回来的时候有个人围着他说话，他躲了两三次没躲开，等人把手伸到他大腿上的时候龚子棋终于回来，一手把可乐给他，另一手揪着那人脖颈，等他把可乐拿走就揍上那人肚子，蔡程昱吓了跳，连忙拉着龚子棋的胳膊让他算了，旁边人都不敢惹龚子棋，他俩验票后也顺利入场。  
龚子棋选的情侣座，两个人在后面黏糊糊的腻着，可乐都没喝完蔡程昱就坐在龚子棋腿上窝在他怀里吸溜。  
电影讲的什么他没啥心情，屁股下男朋友越发肿大的阴茎吸引了他全部心神。  
他侧过头跟龚子棋咬耳朵“你现在艹我好吗？我可以用裙子盖着，他们看不到。”  
他抬起屁股感受男朋友利落的把裤链解开掏出阴茎，穴肉快乐的欢迎别人的东西，他小小的喘了下，让龚子棋往前摸，勾着玩一玩乳环间垂着的小链子。  
他觉得自己是男朋友在隐秘地方骑的马，缰绳都是亲自递上去的，让他用阴茎鞭打自己。  
龚子棋咬着他的耳垂打桩，喘的湿漉漉的，蔡程昱随着他的动作撸了两把就射到手里，龚子棋没想停可他实在受不住，求了他两句。  
等他缓的差不多就从小包里把湿巾拿出来擦手，龚子棋自觉主动的继续颠“别射进去，我吃了吧。”  
他吃进去后没一会儿灯就亮了，电影讲什么不记得，倒是男朋友的阴茎好大艹的他好爽让他下次还想和他过来。  
出来后龚子棋问他要不要逛街，他点头，男朋友宠溺的摸他的腰“逛完去我家吧，黄子他们都在。”他想到上个月在学校被他们轮奸，腿软的搂着龚子棋靠在他身上“爸爸让我十二点之前回家。”  
“我会准时送你回去。”  
他买了一堆漂亮衣服，坐在机车后座过去，进门的时候黄子和张超正在打台球，看到他把球杆一扔就过来，黄子给了他一个深吻，张超把他的衬衫解开，看到他乳间的小链子才笑出来，手指头勾着引他到台球桌上坐下，方书剑亲亲他的嘴唇，然后埋进他裙子里舔他扣着贞操带的女穴用牙齿轻咬有点肿胀的阴蒂“方儿，方儿，不行，太用力了。”他被咬出身体里的痒，用大腿软肉磨蹭他，在方书剑开始裹吸他的阴蒂时发出一声呻吟瘫软在台上。  
他被摆弄着跪在台边，他们轮番使用他，等他屁股里的精液都夹不住的时候黄子提出他们可以玩个游戏。他躺在台子上，抱着腿露着穴，等他们某个球撞击上他的穴口让他夹不住流出精液。  
他掐着点到的家，星元和马佳都在等他，两个人当着他男朋友的面让他把裙子提上去看他红肿着吞吐跳蛋的穴。马佳把跳蛋往里塞，水和精液从缝隙滑出来沾了他一手，他骂了句然后把手指伸给蔡程昱让他吃干净“程昱今天吃的很饱啊。”  
END


End file.
